Spécial Coupe du Monde
by Loupiote54
Summary: De petits textes sur ces chères nations et la façon dont elles vivent la Coupe.
1. Chapter 1

C'est marrant, depuis que je n'ai pas Internet, j'écris plus que d'habitude. Bref, je n'aime pas vraiment le football mais en pensant à ces chers nations, j'ai pensé que je pouvais faire des trucs marrants. Voici donc une série de petits textes sur le foot et ces chères nations.

**Disclamer: **Himaruya est le seul et unique propriétaire d'Hetalia et la Coupe du Monde de football appartient à la FIFA.

* * *

**Spécial Coupe du Monde**

**France-Suisse**

Suisse considéra l'équipe de France. La nation, élégante malgré son short et son maillot de foot, encourageait ses joueurs. Il se tourna vers les siens:

-Les gars, plus vous irez loin, plus vous serez payés.

Ils hochèrent la tête, tous très motivés. Vash était fier de son équipe. L'arbitre siffla le coup d'envoi. Au même moment, les vêtements de France volèrent dans les airs. Le sang du prude pays s'enflamma dans ses veines, de gêne et de colère. Il brandit son fusil de chasse et poursuivit le nudiste qui courait autour du terrain en chantant la Marseillaise. Les français, habitués à ses excentricités, ne furent pas troublés mais les suisses eurent plus de mal à se concentrer sur leur match. Après le coup de sifflet final, un Francis très satisfait du 5-2 rentra dans les vestiaires en criant sa joie. Vash râla à l'idée de devoir déjà rentrer chez lui. Au moins, il retrouverait Lili.

* * *

**Espagne-Chili**

-Je suis éliminé! Je suis une grosse merde!

-Mais non, ça arrive à tout le monde de perdre un match, voulut le consoler Francis.

-Ta gueule toi! T'es toujours en lice! Contre le Chili en plus...

Lovino apparut et le traîna hors du bar où il noyait sa tristesse dans l'alcool.

-On les suit? Demanda Gilbert.

-Non, je pense que le petit frère a de meilleurs moyens de le réconforter que nous.

Une Italie du Sud de très mauvaise humeur emmena Antonio jusqu'à son hôtel. Il ferma la porte de sa chambre et fourra la tête du bâtard ivre sous un robinet d'eau froide.

-Arrête Lovi, je suis plus bourré!

Il le prouva en se libérant de la poigne de l'italien.

-Tu aurais pu me laisser pour une fois.

-Te soûler la gueule et t'insulter toi-même? D'ailleurs, la prochaine fois que tu te traites de merde, je te tue.

Spain se demanda si son Lovi savait à quel point il était désirable quand il était énervé puis décida que le meilleur moyen de lui montrer était une démonstration pratique. Le lendemain, Romano pouvait à peine marcher mais son imbécile de petit-ami allait beaucoup mieux.

* * *

**Italie-Chili**

-Connard, c'est ta faute!

-Hein? Déclara Antonio.

Il venait juste d'arriver chez lui après plusieurs heures d'avion et n'était pas en très grande forme.

-Tu m'as tellement fatigué que j'ai super mal joué! Et Feli a passé la nuit avec le bouffeur de patates alors il a mal joué aussi! On est éliminé!

-Je suis un boss au lit.

-Je t'emmerde! En plus, je voulais éclater Chili pour...Pas du tout parce qu'il t'a éliminé!

-Mais ça veut dire que tu seras bientôt à la maison?

Au milieu de l'averse d'injure qui s'abattit sur lui, Espagne comprit que son Lovi serait là le lendemain dans la soirée. Il raccrocha avec le sourire.

* * *

**Angleterre**

Installé sur son canapé, Arthur ruminait son élimination précoce en engloutissant un pot de glace au chocolat maxi-format. Son équipe avait été éjecté presque tout de suite, une honte. Soudain, deux mains se posèrent sur ses yeux.

-Devine qui c'est!

-Va crever, stupid frog!

En riant, Francis s'installa près de lui.

-On ne se remet toujours pas de sa défaite?

-Si tu es venu pour te moquer, dégage.

A cet instant, l'Albion découvrit que son pantalon avait disparu et que Francis lui enlevait la crème glacée des mains pour s'occuper du haut. Il ne résista pas beaucoup aux caresses de son amant, venu spécialement de chez Brésil pour le réconforter.

* * *

**Chili**

Chili regardait une vidéo. Dessus, les mineurs restés bloqués de longs jours dans une mine encourageait son équipe à se donner à fond. Elle avait trouvé l'idée ridicule au début mais apparemment, ça marchait. Elle sourit, très fière. L'Italie et l'Espagne étaient éliminées grâce à elle.

-Allez les gars, continuez comme ça.

* * *

**Allemagne, Prusse et celui qui n'aime pas le foot**

-West, on est qualifié!

-Je sais, tu me l'as déjà répété dix fois. Je vais voir Feliciano.

Prusse soupira. Il allait devoir fêter la nouvelle seule. A moins que...

-Canada! Viens!

Quelques heures plus tard:

-Gil, tu es bourré.

-Même pas vrai! Et y fallait fêter ça.

-Fêter quoi?

L'albinos le regarda éberlué.

-Avec mein bruder, on est qualifié en huitième de final.

-Ah.

-C'est quoi ce «ah» pas du tout enthousiaste?

-Bah tu sais, je préfère le hockey alors je regarde juste comment s'en sortent Al, papa et daddy.

Devant l'air déçu de Gilbert, Matti jura de suivre aussi le parcours des allemands. Cela suffit à lui faire retrouver le sourire.

* * *

**Pays-Bas**

Lars était heureux, son équipe s'était qualifié. Il souhaitait aller le plus loin possible dans ce mondial. Mais d'abord, il allait passer la soirée avec sa sœur Bella. Le blond décida de lui faire la surprise de passer à son hôtel. Lorsque Pays-Bas découvrit sa tendre Belgique au lit avec ce frimeur de Brésil, il décida aussitôt de tout faire pour gagner cette coupe.

* * *

**Ceux qui ne participent pas**

-Norge!

Ledit Norge prit son air le plus excédé devant le grand blond qui venait de fracasser sa porte.

-J'ai voulu aller voir Bella à Bruxelles pour parler d'un truc mais elle a disparu. J'ai voulu aller voir si elle était chez Lars mais il n'était pas là non plus! Et quand j'ai été cherché chez les voisins, personnes! Quelqu'un les a kidnappé!

-Non, ils sont juste tous chez Brésil pour la Coupe du Monde.

Mathias se sentit très con.

* * *

**Russie-Algérie**

Tunisie frôla la crise cardiaque en découvrant Russie devant sa porte.

-Bonjour Tunie, est-ce qu' Algérie est là? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

-Non, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis longtemps, répondit-elle bien qu'elle souhaitait s'enfuir en courant.

-Ah, je vais comme même vérifier à l'intérieur, dit Ivan en continuant de sourire, ce sourire presque enfantin qui glaçait le sang de tous.

Tunisie épia avec angoisse le grand homme emmitouflé dans son manteau et son écharpe malgré la chaleur. Elle s'assit sur le canapé, dissimulant le mini drapeau blanc et vert orné d'une étoile et d'un croissant de lune rouge oublié là. La nation africaine se sentait comme ces petits rongeurs dans les champs, terrifiés par tout et à la vie brève.

Heureusement, le puissant pays ne trouva rien et repartit après un «au revoir» presque ordinaire. La brune ferma ses yeux noisettes et s'affaissa dans ses coussins, soulagée au-delà des mots. A des kilomètres de là, le petit et vif représentant des algériens courait vers la maison d'Égypte en espérant qu'il accepterait de lui prêter une pyramide. Quelle idée d'éliminer la Russie de la Coupe du Monde!

* * *

**France-Nigeria**

Francis avait eu vraiment peur. Sa technique de désorientation habituelle très efficace sur Suisse ne fonctionnait pas sur Nigeria. Mais il était en quart de finale. Tout heureux, il voulut appeler Arthur pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle...et s'aperçut que son portable avait disparu. Plus loin, dans une ruelle sombre, un grand noir broyait le petit appareil dans un mortier. C'était mesquin mais ça soulageait.

* * *

Voilà, j'en ferai peut-être d'autre...et peut-être pas.

A plus!


	2. Chapter 2

Je sais, je suis à la bourre pour ce chapitre mais tant pis, je n'avais pas internet.

**Disclamer: ** possède Hetalia, je fais juste un emprunt et je promets de rendre les personnages en bon état et pas trop traumatisés.

* * *

**Spécial Coupe du Monde 2**

**USA-Belgique**

Alfred était très sûr de lui. Face à une fille, son équipe ne pouvait que gagner.

-Le héros va t'éclater poulette!

Le gros macho perdit 2-0 face à une Bella un peu énervée. La rencontre se termina par un coup de pieds à un endroit très douloureux accompagné d'un:

-Bien fait pour ta gueule connard!

Et le soi-disant héros passa la soirée à se faire consoler par Japon et à regretter ses paroles.

* * *

**Brésil-Pays Bas**

Lars était très heureux. Pas seulement parce qu'il avait décroché la troisième place. Surtout parce qu'il avait vaincu ce prétentieux de Brésil.

-Plus jamais tu ne toucheras ma sœur!

Le malheureux perdant acquiesça et le pria « d'écarter cette lame de ma gorge s'il vous plaît merci ».

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était la fureur de sa sœur qui lui cria dessus pendant des heures. Comprenant qu'elle tenait vraiment à son Luis, son frère dû s'excuser. Mais ce type n'avait pas intérêt à faire souffrir Bella.

* * *

**Allemagne-Argentine**

-Ouais, on a gagné! Hurla Gilbert, fou de joie, à la fin de la finale (1-0 pour l'équipe allemande).

Pendant la remise de la coupe:

-On a gagné, on a gagné...

Durant la fête de la victoire:

-On a gagné, on a gagné...

La nuit, dans l'hôtel:

-On a gagné, on a gagné...

A l'aéroport:

-On a gagné, on a gagné...

Dans l'avion:

-On a gagné, on a gagné...

A l'arrivée:

-Veee Ludwig, ton frère n'est pas là?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il a pris un autre avion.

Allemagne sourit en se remémorant la scène. Dans une parfaite synchronisation, son équipe avait bâillonné, ligoté et jeté dans la soute à bagages l'albinos trop bruyant. De vrais champions!

* * *

**France-Allemagne**

Très heureux de sa victoire, le grand blond se dirigea vers chez lui accompagné de Feliciano. Il découvrit sa maison redécorée à grand renfort d'œufs pourris , de papier toilette et de ballons transparents. Un instant...Ce n'étaient pas des ballons!

-Allô Francis...Je t'ai éliminé en quart de finale mais tu ne trouves pas ta vengeance un peu immature pour quelqu'un âgé de plusieurs siècles?

* * *

**Du côté de Prusse**

-Mati, tu es génial de m'avoir délivré!

-C'est rien Gil. Mais pourquoi ton équipe a fait ça?

-J'en sais rien. Plus important, viens par là.

-Gilbert, nous sommes sur le parking de l'aéroport!

-Rien à foutre.

-Gil...Hmmmm...

* * *

**Et après...**

-Cette foutue coupe est enfin fini!

-Maintenant, il y a le Tour de France!

Arthur commença à râler.

-Et j'aimerai qu'il commence chez toi.

Angleterre regarda France en se demandant ce qu'il tramait.

-Pourquoi?

-C'est un cadeau. Je voudrais le partager avec toi.

Il rougit, touché malgré lui.

-Et il y a autre chose que je voudrais partager...

* * *

La Coupe est finie, le Tour aussi mais tant pis. Quand j'ai appris que ce dernier commençait chez Iggy, ça a fait «FRUK!» dans ma tête. D'ailleurs, c'est pour ça que j'en ai parlé alors qu'à l'origine ce n'était que pour la Coupe. Pour changer de sujet, je n'ai pas eu le coeur de laisser Prusse dans l'avion, même si il a été très chiant. Bref, ce mini recueil est définitivement fini, merci à ceux qui ont reviewé, mit en favori ou/et suivi et aux anonymes.


End file.
